Risky Boots
Risky is a villan of Shantae series.She fight for Seqen island and attacking Scuttle Town. Biografy "Call me:The queen of seven seas,Risky Boots."-'''Risky Boots Risky Boots was presented in 2002 and be the villain who trying plunder Scuttle town but Shantae beat Risky of ending first game,in second game Rysky's revenge she found a lamp and control Nega Shantae but Shantae beat Risky again,in Pirate's curse Risky helping Shantae to beat pirate master,in last game Risky ataking Scuttle town and been defeated once again. Legasy of Risky Boots Shantae(2002) Shantae: Risky's Revenge(2010) Shantae and the Pirate's Curse(2014) Shantae: Half-Genie Hero(2016) '''Arcade Opening "Shantae-she says-the little half-genie,how many man i lost on this battle,and that result i have? Fools says that i have nothing and he was right because that can have the loser,but on the other side of the medal i have the experience and i know her weakness and that i don't have it's a power,power to make my plan to life,but this is for time,i know the legend about jenie vault and how it work and now it's open."We see Risky move to giant wall an it's moving on two sides and wee see dark.Risky say:"As long as everything goes according to plan,but i know about treasure hunter that can trying to touch my treasure,but if he realy here they need start preparing for a meeting with me and get ready to my skils because this time i can't fail." Rival Name:Tank Dempsey Reason:Rysky walking on rival stage and say "This creatures never been smarter,I have fun on this batle,but i don't find a treasure,so i need go ahead" on this moment we see the bullet near the foot Risky and Dempsy behind he said "Stay here and turn around" now she said "So,I ready for anything." she turning slow and he said "Good girl,now tell me were he" she asked "Who?" he said "Don't pretend, apothicon girl you know who are we talking about,tell me were is a Shadow Man?" she said"I don't know were he is!" he said "Richtofen tell me that all apohicon must be rest,I thought that you smarter then oher but you lost your chance to life."she said "Realy,I don't know who is apoticons. I don't know who are Shadow Man.But one thing I know for sure,I rested only after you". Conection:This caracters are servant Risky is servant of evil,Tank Dempsy is servant of good {if you have beter conection leave it in the comments } Ending Risky returning in her world and say:"Finaly I in my world,that one of the most strange adventutres ever and is finaly over.Hey,there is my ship".We seen Risky at the helm of his ship and she say: "Ok,but were is a treasure I don't think that i fight only for fun?" She starting glows "Oh yeah,I feel this power! Risky Boots return and watch out Shantae because this time i have a little trick up my sleeve." Gameplay Risky have melee and medium range attack and she have a balance on this attack. Movelist square moves * scimitar combo-sqr.3 times-classic sword atack. * scimitar rush-sqr+left or right-Risky run to the enemy and attacking him. *air melee atack-sqr+up 3 times- Risky attacking enemy above she and this is a combo. *scimitar cutting-sqr+down-Risky is spinning and knocked down she's opponents. *air scimitar combo-sqr(in air)-clasic sword atack in air. *scimitar trowing-sqr+right or left (in air)-Risky trowing skimitar and faling to it. * faling atack-sqr+down(in air)-Risky fall on the ground and creates a shock wave. triangle moves * pistol shot-trg-Risky shot on pistol. * cannon shot-trg+left or right-Risky shot on cannon and create the explosion and have the recoil . * shot in leg-trg+gown-Risky shot in leg and stun enemes. * shot on air-trg+up-Risky shot in pistol above in air. * pistol shot in air-trg(in air)-clasic shoting in air. * cannon shot in air-trg+left or right(in air)-watch cannon shot * cannon soaring-trg+down(in air)-Risky shot down in canon and use recoil to staying in air. * cannon acceleration-trg+down(in air)-Risky shot above in cannon and faling faster then other metods. circle moves *magic corptor-crl-risky stay on place and chargin lamp(gets SP) *fire bomb-crl+left or right-Risky throws a bomb which at explosion create fire. *smoke escape-crl+down-Risky throws smoke bomb and disappears. *genie's jump-crl+up-using your iamp Risky takes to the skies and grabin enemes on ths flying. *magic coruptor(in air)-crl(in air)-Risky fall slow and chargin lamp(gets SP) *fire bomb(in air)-crl+left or right(in air)-Risky throws a bomb which at explosion create fire *genie control-crl+up(in air)-she magneting enemy to your magnated enemy have stun. *lamp escape-crl+down(in air)-lamp generates a smoke and Risky disappear. trows(stic R) * lamp grab-R(any)-Risky use your lamp and locks enemy in lamp. * life shot-R+left or right(if activated lamp grab)-Risky shot enemy like a bulete and on exit to lamp he lose SP. * genie's rage-R+up(if activated lamp grab)-Nega Shantae throw enemy in air and he lose SP. * pirate stun-R+down(if activated lamp grab)-Risky grab enemy and throw him on the ground and he lose SP. Super moves(R2) * charged flintlock shot(level 1)-Risky shoots forward and bullet don't stop if annihilated enemy. * Genie battlefield(level 2)-Rysky activated lamp and switched to Nega Shantae (like Ratchet level 2) and one hit annihilated enemy.Nega Shantae abilities:Hair Whip-sqd-clasic melee attack,Fireball atack-trg-long range attack,change form-crl-spider(fater speed and melee only) or harpy(fly abilitie and range only) form. * Tinkership attack(level 3)-we seen a little cutscene where Risky jump to your ship,relaxes and preparing to shoot.Tinkership abilities:Tinkership rush-sqd-moving forward and destroing all enemy,pistol shot-crl-shoting om midle distance and auto-aim on target,canon shot-trg-shot in canon to long distance. Taunts and Quotes Taunts * batle practics-Risky say:"I am unstoppable" and spining scimitar and pistol. * pirat celabration-Risky say:"Try again next time"and shot in air. * Genie talk-Risky use lamp and summon Nega Shantae and say:"Thik that I wish now". Quotes Then selected * Finaly!Let's batle. * Ready to fight! * Come-on let's do this! Item pick-up * I think it can be used. * Interesting type of weapon. * Let's see that you can do. Sucsefuly annihilation * One ready.Who's next? * Try to fight next time. * I was better of you. Respawn * Return to batle. * continue to fight. * Let's trying again. Supermoves * Lock and load!(level 1) * Your last wishes.(level 2) * It's time to araise the black flag!(level 3) Intros and Outros Intros Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters